


Hurts So Good

by Overlord_of_Pairings



Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, human kat, neko Kat, older Coop, so sorry once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're together, the bruises and scratches Kat inflicts on Coop have a much different effect on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead I am not used to writing sin oh my gosh. Someone kill me.
> 
> Apparently Kat has a kink of having his ears pulled/touched and Coop has a kink of scratching. I'm so fucking dead right now I just...

Their mouths moved frantically against each other, and Coop pulled away so he could shove Kat down on the bed.

"You better not break anything this time," he said, breathing heavily as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere random. Kat's reply was a mischievous snicker, and Coop just rolled his eyes. Kat grinned at him when his shirt was off, and grabbed him to pull his lips back to his own. Coop fell on top of the humanoid-alien, tasting blood from where Kat had just bit him. He felt one of Kat's hands reaching around his back, his claws gently scratching the skin. He shivered and pulled away from the heated kiss. "Since when were you gentle?"

"You're the one who told me not to break anything," Kat said with a cheeky grin. Coop glared at him.

"You know damn well what I meant by that," he said, reaching up and yanking on one of Kat's ears. Kat hissed and sank his claws into Coop's back in response. Coop let out a gasp and reconnected their lips feverishly. He pressed his hips against Kat's, searching for some sort of relief. "Take off your fucking shirt," he growled, desperate for some contact with bare skin.

Kat rolled them over and immediately tried to yank off his shirt. Coop helped with that, making a mental note to only let Kat wear button-up shirts from then on so he wouldn't get tangled in the sleeves like an idiot.

Kat grinned devilishly at him and held Coop's wrists in one of his hands above his head. Coop watched him with wide eyes as Kat trailed his free hand down his body, the claws barely brushing his skin.

" _Kaaaat_ ," he whined, writhing beneath his boyfriend. Kat grinned at that desperate plea. He sank his claws into the lower part of Coop's stomach, so close to the erection straining against his jeans. Coop let out a desperate, pleasure-filled cry. Kat released Coop's hands so he could get to work removing the human's jeans.

Coop grinned and reached over with one of his newly freed hands and gently brushed against one of Kat's twitching ears. Kat hissed low in his throat, his hands fumbling as he tried to pull down Coop's zipper. His actions became more rushed and he all but yanked the jeans off and threw them across the room. Coop's boxers followed immediately after.

Kat reached into his pocket and tossed a small bottle of lube to Coop, who caught it quickly. "Hold onto that for a sec," Kat said breathlessly as he got himself out of his own pants. Coop set the bottle down at his side and reached over to help Kat out of his pants and underwear.

When Kat's lower half was bare, he reached for the lube again. He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. "Lay back, now," he said, face flushed with arousal. Coop laid back quickly, and Kat gently eased one finger into him. He was careful with the claws on the hand that he was using to stretch Coop, but his other hand scratched Coop's sides mercilessly. He leaned over and pressed another heated kiss to those gasping lips as he pushed another finger in.

"Hurry," Coop gasped against his lips. Kat pushed in his third finger, stretching him quickly now. Coop pushed back against those fingers, whining desperately. Kat lost his patience when Coop reached up and yanked on his twitching ears,  _again_.

"You have  _got_ to stop doing that," he said with a low growl as he coated his erection with lube. Coop snickered but it was cut off with a gasp when Kat entered him swiftly, all at once. Kat watched him carefully, waiting for him to give the 'okay' to move. When he nodded, Kat moved, waiting until he hit Coop's sweet spot until he started moving hard and fast.

Coop gasped, clinging to Kat desperately. Kat clutched him back, his claws sinking into Coop's shoulders. Coop let out desperate whines and mewls, and Kat's breathing sped up, small moans escaping him every so often. Soon, Kat came inside Coop, his claws sinking even deeper, drawing blood. Coop wailed in pleasure, burying his face in Kat's neck as he came, covering their chests.

Kat slowly pulled out after they'd sat there for a moment.

"I'll go get some rags," he said. He stood up and headed into the bathroom, and Coop didn't have the energy to remind him that he was still naked. He just flopped down tiredly, too tired to move. Now that he wasn't so horny, these scratches were starting to hurt, especially the ones on his shoulder that were bleeding. Kat quickly came back though, and in addition to the wet rags and towels he'd promised, he had a couple of bandages and some ointment to put on Coop's scratches. Coop sat up with a bit of difficulty, and watched lazily as Kat cleaned and covered the cuts on his body. After each one had been covered with a bandage, he pressed a kiss to each one, then started cleaning up the  _other_ bodily fluids.

"I love you," Coop mumbled, feeling sleepy from all of their activities. Kat smiled a little.

"Yeah, love you too," he said. "When we're all clean let's take a nap."

"'Kay."


End file.
